When Your Gone
by bulmas-angel
Summary: Song fic and One Shot of Bulma and Vegeta during those three years. Vegeta's off in space and Bulma's at home worried sick. Based on the song When Your Gone by Avril.


Got bored one day and heard the song "When Your Gone by Avril Lavinge" and it reminded me of Bulma and Vegeta during the three years. So yeah heres the story.

And if your wondering; yes I am working on another chapter for Bulma's Story.

So be on the look out ;)

_thoughts_

"talking"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma's P.O.V.

"Vegeta please come back soon" I whispered into the night as a tear ran down my face. It was around midnight and I couldn't sleep so I went out on the balcony to watch the stars. Vegeta left three weeks ago to go into space to acheive his goal. To become a Super Sayjin and protect his only son and I. '_Vegeta we miss you dearly'._ Sure Trunks is only a couple months old. But Vegeta usually can stio his tears easier then I can. Plus Trunks adores his father.

I walked back into mine and Vegeta's room and walked into the hall. _Trunks is so much like his father. _I made my way to my son's room and walked over to his crib and watched him sleep. I did this about a few minutes. _Wait a second.. That guy from the future.. He looks kinda like Trunks.. He is Trunks... My baby boy.._ I leaned down and kissed Trunks' forehead and headed back into the bedroom that holds so many memories.

I sat on the edge of my side of the bed and started to sing a song I heard today.

"I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cried

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie Is made up on your side"

For the first time this week. I cried. For the first time since the night Vegeta left. I cried my heart out. For my son. For My husband. For me. I havn't slept since he's been gone. I havn't eaten a full and decant meal since that day. But I force myself too. For my sons sake and my own. Its frightening. I never thought him leaving would caus so much pain. Even if it was for a good reason.

"_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it okay I miss you"_

I got up and walked to my dresser. I slowly picked up my brush and started to brush my hair. It always somehow soothed me. Just not tonight, I sighed long and hard. _I can feel it Vegeta. Your getting so close. Your the Prince of all Sayjins. You should do this no problem. I believe in you. _And with that last thought I walked to my bed and layed down. That didn't stop me from singing though.

"_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do_

_Reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left_

_They lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you_

_I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_ "

I turned to my side and saw his old training clothes in front of our closet. I never wanted to move them. One I was pissed because i told him to do it and he never did, and two because it makes me think of him. But then again burning the food and not getting yelled at for it sometimes breaks me down. I miss him terribly. And working on machines, just to keep me busy I've been making upgrades for the upgrades for the Gravity Machine. As a welcome home present for him.

"_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it ok I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever I know we were_

_Yeah, yeah_ "

I think I might be going crazy. I miss the arguments we have. Not the teasing ones. The real ones. Well I do miss the teasing ones. But. I just don't know. Its hard to explain. But the main thing is that I miss him. Alot. _I love you Vegeta forever and always come home safley. _With that last thought I drifted off to sleep.

"_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe_

_I need to feel you here with me_

_Yeah When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_

_And make it ok I miss you_"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere on a distant planet...

Vegeta's POV

_No I can't die I have to make it. I have to become the Super Sayjin. It's my destiny. I have to protect Trunks and Bulma. I have to deffeat Kakkarot._ I punched the ground that was caving in below me. A metor shower had been going on for the past hour or two. The mother of all metors was heading towards my ship _The only way I have home._ Images started to pop into my head.

The androids. Killing Bulma. Destroying Capsule Corp. Killing my son. _My only son. My mate. My home. I will not let them do this. I will not just die here and let them kill everything that matters to me. I will not let them. _"DO YOU HEAR ME! I WILL NOT LET YOUUUUUUUU!" My whole being shook and burned with raw energy. I saw white and my hands shook. My body started to tingle with this new energy.

I blasted the metor into nothing but dust. _Yes. I did it. I am a Super Sayjin!_ "I am a Super Sayjin!!!" I laughed. _Soon. I will be home and see my mate again. And see my son. And I will destroy those tin cans. _I head into my ship and put in the coordinates. I sat down in a chair and rested. _**'I love you Vegeta forever and always come home safley'**_My eyes opened. _Bulma? _I chuckeled. I would be home in less then 48 hours. I wore my proud smirk through out the ngiht thinking about how stunned my mate will be.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Woohoo Done done done.

Awh thats so cute.

R&R!

Next chappie of Bulma's Story should be up within the next three weeks.


End file.
